I Have Not Yet Begun To Fight
by Blondie5
Summary: All my fics got deleted yesterday, so I'm reposting them. All of my reviews were deleted too, so if you've already read the fic, review it again please. If you haven't read it yet, read it now, please. Oh yeah and REVIEW! This is an autobiography of
1. Default Chapter Title

I Have Not Yet Begun to Fight  
By Blondie5  
  
Part I: Me, Myself, and I   
  
A/N: My cousin got on my account yesterday when I was gone and deleted all of my fanfics from fanfiction.net, so I'm having to repost them. Sorry!  
  
When Professor Chamois told us about this assignment, I was less than trilled. Five rolls of parchment on our life?! This is supposed to allow us to get in touch with our Acronomic, or inner, magic. I'm supposed to start by talking about me for my first turn in date. Oh yeah, I have to go by just my middle name so she doesn't know who I am quite yet, she wants to test our description skills by guessing, how weird. Oh well, here goes nothing.  
  
My middle name is Dearbhla (pronounced Dervla). My name is Irish. Both my first and middle name describe me. My first name, the Irish name for fair and slender, I am both. I am tall and skinny, almost like a twig. My slender figure hides a great deal of my muscle. I am very strong, both physically and mentally. I've had to be. I have extremely fair skin, I am very pale. My fair skin clashes with my wild, jet black hair, which I inherited from my father, my emerald green eyes, which I inherited from my mother, and my blood red lips, which I inherited from no one in particular.  
  
Now for my middle name. Dearbhla; the Irish name for true desire. My boyfriend Fred Weasley says that this is the name that describes me the best, I guess that in a way, it is. I am a Zkeznekovich, silent "z", and we are known for our beauty. Several people have said that I should become a model because I am the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. How flattering.  
  
I am really like a mixing bowl of both of my parents; I have my mother's emerald eyes, slim figure, and most of her facial figures. As for her personality, I am not at all punctual, am a very calm person, and come to think of it, I am very precise. As for my father, I have his jet-black hair, sharp, chiseled nose, and his hands and feet. I also have parts of his personality. I am mischievous, I am very smart, well, actually both my parents are smart, I'm funny, well my mom is too, I love a challenge, I make friends very easily, I am loyal, as is my mom, and I love animals. Everyone has always said I am my truly my father's child.  
  
The girl promises to write more the next day as she puts down her quill and parchment. "Drat, I have potions tomorrow, and Snape'll have my head if I'm not up to par," she reminds herself. She falls asleep to Hermione's snoring from the bed next to her.  
  
  
Finis!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Hermione or Snape or any of the people who are familiar. They're J.K. Rowlings. I own everything else.   
  
A/N- Okay, first fanfic here. I have all of this developed in my mind, and I am going somewhere with it, I promise. This does have a lot to do with Harry Potter; the plot's going be a lot more clear in the next part, that's when she tells about her family. This is going to be part of a series of series. (Hope I didn't lose anyone there.) I'm going to write a story for each of the members of her family, or at least I'm gonna try to. Please review, I wanna know how I'm doing. You can also e-mail me at blondie7586@yahoo.com Thanks! Also, excuse my grammar. :)  
  
P.S. - I know it's a weird title and it has nothing to do with the actual content of the story, but I felt like doing something unique.   
  
* Blondie5 *  



	2. Default Chapter Title

I Have Not Yet Begun To Fight  
  
By Blondie5  
  
Part II: My Crazy Mixed Up Family  
  
  
A/N: My cousin deleted all of my fanfics from fanfiction.net yesterday when I was gone, so I'm having to repost them. Sorry!  
  
Okay, now I can mention my name. My full name is Coailin Dearbhla (pronounced kEE-lin Dervla) Black. I was born July 13, 1981 to Sirius Rune Black and Dragana Antonia Zkeznekovich, silent "z", in Manchester, England. My family consists of my parents, my half-sister, Lucia Sinead (pronounced Shin-AYD) Zkeznekovich, my twin brother, Cathal Aodh (pronounced CA-hal AY) Black, my 4-month old brother, James Henry Black, and my godbrother, Harry Potter. We live in a huge manor in the way out countryside of Ireland, near the coast.   
  
My father has some high-ranked job in the Ministry. My mother is the keeper for the Irish national Quidditch Team, a job that she had before we ran. Also, in her spare time, she is an herbologist. We have our own herb garden in a part of her property. We are one of the richest most prominent wizarding families in the United Kingdom.  
  
As I mentioned earlier, I am a twin. My brother and I couldn't be more different, and yet we couldn't be more alike. The most major difference, and the one that everyone immediately notices, is the fact that I am a loyal Gryffindor and my brother is a, well a natural Slytherin, and proud of it. This is the most major, and yet it is the least significant, sorry if I'm confusing you with all of these oxymorons. He has a hot Irish temper, while I've got a mild one. He is always on time; I'm always late. I look like our dad; he looks like our mom. I am patient, and he's not. He's a chaser; I'm a keeper.  
  
If you stand us side by side, you couldn't tell that we're even related. He is about 5 inches taller than me and is very muscular and built. I am too, except I hide it quite well. He has straight, sandy blond hair and brown eyes, the same as my father's. I am much smarter and even though you can't see it, you can sense that feeling in the air. He has a much more out-going personality than I do, and I've always envied him for that. But I have things that he doesn't, like my beauty, as some say, is surpassed by none.   
  
Also, I am much stronger than he is. I don't mean physical strength, I mean mentally. I can endure practically anything, and I have gone through many things that others haven't, well, to tell you the truth, we both have. But I have come out of it the better person, always on top am I. I have learned things from the things I have endured in the past. I have let them strengthen my personality, and from these things, I have become a better person.  
Like I said we are complete opposites from each other. But we also have a similarity, a bond that can't be broken by anything, no matter what happens. In life and death, we are bound. If you look into both of our eyes, search deep down, almost into our soul, you will see a similar personality trait. We both have desire, the desire to be the best, to fight our hearts out, and by doing so, a desire to champine over all.  
  
Now enough about Cathal and I. Now let's hear about Lucia and I. As I've said earlier, she is my half-sister. Her true name, had she had had her father's last name, would be Lucia Sinead Malfoy. When my mother was 16, she and Lucius Malfoy had Lucia, unplanned of course. Anyway, they broke up before my mom even knew she was pregnant and she sent Lucia to an orphanage, promising to come back later for her. Well, she did. When we ran, she got Lucia from there and took her with us. So now that her father knows that she's alive, she visits him a lot. Her half-brother, Draco is Cathal's best friend.  
Anyway, Lucia and I are close. When we were growing up, we lived with our mother and Cathal. We had no friends really, only a governess who came to teach us every day. We were pretty much isolated from the outside world; we were each other's only friends. I always felt bad for Cathal. He had no real friends, and no older brother. While Lucia and I were closer than close, Cathal really had no one to confide in, no one to teach him about himself, Mother couldn't really help there, being a woman and all.   
  
Continuing my story, I was always quite jealous of my sister. She had long whitish-blond hair, bright blue eyes, and was perfectly proportioned. She wasn't too skinny, like me, and her muscle showed just enough. She was well developed, but not too much, and had barely an ounce of fat on her, if that. I had just enough skin to cover my bones and make sure that I didn't look malnutritioned, or anything like that. But most of all, I envied her tan skin. I hated how pale I was, how fair my skin was. Although I suppose that all in all, I am the prettiest sister, child at that, I can't help but wish that I had flaws like Lucia.  
  
My sister has taught me many things throughout our time that we've spent together. She is four years older, and with those four more years comes more knowledge. She was always quite shy, but she had real friends. I have mentioned that I find it easy to make to make friends, but I have only recently had real friends. For the first three years I was at school with other children, I was too trusting. All of the girls in my year were just using me to get to Cathal, even though he made it perfectly clear that he wasn't intrested in them.  
  
I missed my sister. Yet, by the time I was in school, she'd finished her 3 years at Corznik, the Romanian Wizarding Academy, were our mother wanted us to go for our first 3 years in school before we transferred to Hogwarts. I was alone, with no one but my brother to trust. Yet, he had made friends, and finally it happened that I began to hang out on the outskirts of his group. Once there, I actually experienced the problem of being left out, and I actually fell in love with my cousin. (But that's a whole other story.) For that reason, I pushed myself deep into my studies. This in the end was a great thing because when I transferred to Hogwarts, I was in 3 classes with the 6th years, my now-boyfriend Fred Weasley, and my good friends. Anyway I'm off subject.   
  
I don't know how Lucia got in Slytherin. She is kind and compassionate, but I guess it was because she had Malfoy blood in her. It's been said that every Malfoy has been in Slytherin, that's probably the reason. Anyway, I got owls every week from her telling about her week at school and asking how mine was. After the disaster with my "friends", the only refuge I got from my horrible days were hearing about her classes, friends, and professors. This gave me hope that when I transferred to Hogwarts, I would have such things.   
  
Even now that we're older, we are still as close as ever. I confide everything in her. She is the only one that I tell everything to. Even Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Hermione don't have a clue about some of the things I feel. It's best to keep it that way, too. They are my best friends, but I think that even they might feel weird about some of the stuff I think about.  
  
Well, enough about me and Lucia, now onto me and Harry. We were best friends even before we knew that we were god-siblings. We were shocked, but we have become even closer. Because we didn't grow up together, we don't share that special bond, but we share a different bond, one of deep friendship. Even though he's not a blood relative, I still consider him my brother. We've both learned that you don't have to be blood to be family.   
  
Even though he, Hermione, and Ron are the best of friends, we are closer. Even though I've know him less, we are closer. Even though we've been through less together and didn't grow up even knowing each other, we are closer. There is just something about being "long-lost siblings" that thrusts you into an undying friendship. We sometimes stay up late at night just talking, and catching up, on all of the stuff we've missed learning about each other. Sur, he and Harry are close, but because of his house affiliation and his friendship with Draco, he and Harry aren't great friends. But I believe deep down, they both have a strong bond, they just haven't realized it yet.  
  
What's it like being a celebrities sister. Not really very bad actually. I do get photographed often by that idiot Colin Creevy, but also, his status doesn't really matter to those closest to him. We don't really care. Besides, in our own sense, my family and I are celebrities also. Sirius Black, the escaped convict, who wasn't really guilty. My mom, Cathal, and I who were supposed to be dead, and Lucia, one of the most prominent pureblood's long lost daughter.   
  
Anyway, to continue, I also live with my mother Dragana, my dad, Sirius, and my baby brother, James. My mom has wavy, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. She and my father are very similar. They are both highly intelligent, funny, and trouble-makers. Plus, they're both illegal animagi. Cool hugh. They're the coolest parents in the world. My baby brother was named for my parents' best friend, James Potter, Harry's dad. He looks like my dad with the black hair and the brown eyes, but he has my mom's features.   
  
Well, this ought to be enough for tonight. So concludes the second part of my life.  
  
"Coailin, come and wish me good luck, cutie," the familiar voice of Fred Weasley calls. The girl rolls up her parchment and puts her quill up. "Time to watch the Quidditch game. I really hope we win," she exclaims. With that, she leaves the room to join her friends and her boyfriend, all in hopes of another Gryffindor win.  
  
Disclaimer-If you know them, they're J.K. Rowlings, if not, they're mine.  
  
A/N- So how'd you like that. I bet most people were expecting it to be Lily and James' daughter. I didn't mean for it to be like that, I just gave her Sirius' hair, and I love green eyes, so that's that. I hope you're enjoying it so far, I'm enjoying writing it. I meant for her to sound intellectual, how'd I do? I'm gonna be on spring break skiing in Colorado, yeah, so the next part won't be up for a while, sorry. I stayed up really, really late finishing this though so you could have to tide you over till the next one. I promised more of a plot development in the next part, and I kept my promise. Is it good? Do you like it? Please review. I'd really appreciate it. Also, my email is blondie7586@yahoo.com, in case you want to send me anything, like suggestions or comments, I'd like that too. Thanks for reading my fanfic.   
*   
* Blondie *  
  
P.S. Thanks Alexa for the review and motivating comment. :)  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

I Have Not Yet Begun To Fight  
  
Part III: Ready To Run  
  
By Blondie5  
  
A/N: My cousin deleted all of my fanfics off of fanfiction.net yeasterday when I was gone, so I'm having to repost them. Sorry!  
  
I have often heard people say that they never really knew who they were and stuff like that. They're talking about knowing their inner self, but what if you really didn't know who you were. What if you thought you were someone only to find out you were someone completely different? Sounds weird, huh? Well that's what happened to me and Cathal and Lucia. I guess it would be best to start at the beginning.  
  
My father and mother were very happy together and by the time they were 20, they had the ideal life. They were wealthy, lived in a huge house, were healthy, and had two newborn children, Cathal and I. But my mother had a fault, a quite large one at that. She was Tom Riddle's, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, daughter. She is his only child, but she isn't as evil as he is. The problem was that on Halloween night of 1981, some evil wizard or witch decided that they didn't want Cathal and I to inherit the Dark Lord's powers, as if we would want to. In order to do that, we'd have to die; no kidnapping or anything like that, simply just kill us off.  
  
So someone locked our house up with really, really powerful dark magic and sat the house on acid fire, something that would do away with any trace of us, no bones or anything. Yeah, I know it's disgusting, but it's important to the story. My father was gone away on business and it was just the three of us. We were lucky though, the git that tried to kill us didn't check to see that we were there. We were visiting the Potters, yes, the night they we killed we were there, but that's another story.  
  
When we got home, and Mom saw what had happened, she knew our lives were in danger. After she heard that Dad was in Azkeban for something that he didn't do, and that her father wasn't here to protect her, she knew we had to disappear. Don't get me wrong, My mother is one, if not the most, powerful witch in the world, but there was no way she could be near us every hour of the day and we couldn't defend ourselves. So she went by the orphanage that she dropped Lucia (who at that time was almost 5) at when she was 16, and we began another life. I was Rene-Magdalena Cortnik, Cathal was Karel Cortnik, Lucia was Elena Cortnik, and my mom was Nadia Cortnik, the widow of Rudolph Cortnik (a man she made up).  
  
Of course, we knew nothing of our real identities, we had fake passports and birth certificates and other official documents like that. Lucia didn't know anything either. You see at the orphanage, she was given a name not her real name, Amanda I believe it was, anyway and a note with a word my mom would use when she returned to get her. We never saw a picture of our father or any of our family, but we accepted what my mother said about all of them being dead. So for 14 years, we knew nothing of who we were.   
  
Then we went to Hogwarts. We were forced to attend the Romanian school, Corznik, for our first three years. Anyway, the first weird thing that happened was when I was sorted. I was sorted in the privacy of Dumbledore's office, and when the hat spoke to me, it said something that shocked me, I remember like it was yesterday. It said, " Coailin Black. I was wondering when you'd be here, a bit late aren't you? Well anyway, I sorted your mum and dad when they were here. Both so similar, and I see many of their traits in you." " I think that you must be mistaken," I thought, "my name is Rene-Magdalena Cortnik, not Coailin Black." "No," it replied, "you may be able to fool others, but not myself, I know who you are, Coailin, and I'm putting you in GRYFFINDOR." I was shocked. Who is Coailin Black, I silently wondered, and why did the sorting hat think I was her. I snapped out of my thoughts though when the hat called out Slytherin for my brother.  
  
A/N- Did ya like it? I hope you did, 'cause I love writing it. It explains why I kept saying "when we ran", now doesn't it? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Only one person's reviewed any of my stories, and I thank them a lot! :) Do ya not like them? Tell me if not, I'd hate to waste my time writing something no one likes. Tell me ya like it, tell me ya don't, whatever, just REVIEW! Oh yeah, my e-mail is blondie7586@yahoo.com, feel free to e-mail me. Next part coming soon. Hope it's formated better than the other two.   
  
* * Blondie5 *  
  
Disclaimer- If you know them, J.K. Rowling owns them, if not, they're mine. Kapish? (I don't think I spelled that right. Oh well.)   



End file.
